Don't Fall In Love
by DarkLunarMidnight
Summary: Leo is an average reporter. One day he is given an order to report on the beautiful upcoming Gothic lolita model/swimsuit model Lucciano.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Fall In Love

Chapter One:

It was a boring day at the office, nothing exhilarating or entertaining has happened today which had been quite the drag. All the fun, more juicy stories had been given to other employees or the office hero Luna.

Leo sighed as he leaned against the glass window to the right of him. He stared out at it in hopes to find something to keep him entertained until work was over. Car after car after car passed and the skies above began to darken. Soon rain began to pour and Leo got even more bored. He continued to watch cars go by just to get his mind off of work since he had nothing better to do. Then a long black limo drove by which sparked Leo and made him look into the faintly tinted windows. It's as if time has slowed as emerald green eyes met topaz ones in a quick glance. Leo stared immensely at the beautiful figure, he got a glimpse of crimson hair before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Leo," it was his twin sister Luna.

"Oh, hey Luna."

The teen smiled then said, "Aren't you coming home?"

"Oh, uh," Leo looked back out the window hoping the limo would still be there, frozen in time. But alas, it was not.

Leo turned to his twin sister and nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

The entire walk home was silent, which was strange for the two they would always talk about the stories they reported on or how they felt about the target assigned to them. Not today, no Leo was deep in thought. He was thinking about that green eyed, crimson haired figure he saw in the limo today.

"Who was that girl?" He thought.

The twins reached their shared condo and said goodnight to each other before heading to their separate rooms to hit the hay.

Leo fell onto the bed and let out a sigh, "That girl," he thought as he got back up and changed into his blue pajamas. After changing Leo got under the sheets and closed his eyes. He began picturing the body of the mysterious red haired girl: crimson hair, emerald eyes, porcelain skin, pink plush lips. As he continued to imagine the girl his pajama bottoms all of a sudden became tight. Leo's eyes shot open as he pulled the sheets off of himself,

"Oh no no no…"

The teen crossed his legs and begged for his erection to go away. He curled into a ball and put the pillow over his head as he began to think about something else besides the mysterious girl.

"Dueling. Dueling should get my mind off of...her...There's nothing attractive about dueling right? Unless you're strip dueling that is then…," Leo groaned and rolled onto his stomach, it'd gotten harder. He'd been imaging beating the girl in a strip duel. Beating her down to her panties as she covered her small breasts with one arm. "Oh god no, it got worse! I can't be doing this with Luna here! She's going to think I'm a creep!" Then he remembered what Jack always told him, take a cold shower and it'll go away.

Leo hopped out of bed and quickly rushed to the hallway bathroom for a nice cold shower to wash away his shame.

The next morning Leo awoke to the call of his name and he quickly rushed downstairs, not even attempting to put on any articles of clothing.

"Yeah sis?" he answered.

Luna had been cooking breakfast for both her and her brother that morning. She turned to Leo in all his naked glory and covered her face in shame.

"Leo! Cover up please!"

Leo looked down to see that he had left his room completely nude.

"S-Sorry!"

He grabbed the first thing in sight, the new pillow set that Luna had bought to decorate the downstairs living area.

Luna sighed in frustration,

"Anyway, great news!"

Leo looked at his twin sister perplexed, he'd never seen her this bubbly this early in the morning.

"What's up?"

Luna was practically bouncing in excitement as she handed her brother a vanilla folder,

"You have been assigned to report on one of the biggest, most famous, most beautiful models in the world!"

Leo opened the folder only to find, one piece of paper with four little words written on it, four little words that his boss told each and every last one of his employees,

'Don't fall in love'.


	2. The Floozy?

_**Chapter Two:**_

Usually this note if found common in envelopes now a days, the only reason why is because every reporter has fallen in love with the person they're supposed to be interviewing.

Leo sighed, this was big, bigger than he could imagine. He couldn't fall in love with someone he didn't know, right?

"Start packing your bags Leo because you start tonight~!"

"T-Tonight?! Aw man!"

The man rushed up the stairs and began to pack a few essential items.

 _Yawn._

A young crimson haired figure sat up in bed the next morning. They rubbed their eyes and looked over at the boy next to him. Remembering last night, the person groaned and shook the body next to them. The boy groaned and refused to move. The crimson haired youth frowned,

"Hey. Get up."

Again the boy refused to move an inch. The youth, ripped the covers off himself and exited the room. Moments later, he returned with a bucket of ice cold water.

"Last warning. Get. Up."

No response.

The crimson haired youth shrugged then dumped the buckets contents on the boys naked body. This time he jumped up real fast,

"What the hell bitch?!"

The youth pointed to the door,

"Out. Now. Or do you want me to get my big brother?"

The boy groaned and got out of the bed, dripping water on the pristine tile floor. He gathered his things (clothes, keys, camera) then left the room.

The youth sighed and tossed the bucket aside, picking up a gold bell that lay on the nightstand, he rung it. In comes a red haired maid and a blue haired butler. The youth sighed and massaged their temple,

"Clean this up."

Both servants bowed and began to clean up the mixture of ice cubes and water.

" _No sane person would fall in love with someone they don't know right? That's insane!"_ Leo was pacing about his room thinking to himself, " _I mean...you're just spying on someone to get information about them right? So why…"_

His thoughts were cut off by the buzzing of his cell phone. He looked at the caller ID to see that it was his good friend Sly. He answered and continued to pace and pack simultaneously,

"Leo speaking."

"Hey Leo, you won't believe what happened to me this morning man."

Leo was surprised to hear how upset his friend sounded, he's usually so calm and collective while Leo is the hot-headed one.

"What happened?"

There was the sound of rustling and a belt buckle being buckled,

"This bitch threw me out this morning!"

Leo was taken aback, first he's upset, now he's swearing like a sailor, Sly must be pretty ticked out about this chick.

"Why? What happened? You called her fat didn't you?" Leo joked but that only made his friend madder.

"No! I dunno what ticked her off but after our date the other night she took me to her place, we had sex, speaking of sex!"

Leo sighed and rubbed his temple,

"Dude I don't want to hear about how you and her...ya know…"

"No no, hear me out! It was weird because she didn't want any foreplay AND, okay, and she wanted to do it with the lights off!"

Leo blushed and shook the thought of the crimson haired girl out his head. He imaged her blushing while covering her small chest and begging to do it with the lights off because she's afraid of her body.

"Leo? Leo! Are you listening?!"

Leo snapped himself out of his fantasy and nodded,

"Yeah, yeah I'm listening! But uh...What's so weird about that?"

Sly shrugged his shoulders,

"I dunno, usually girls wanna do it with the lights on. And that's not even the weird part."

Leo sighed,

"Oh no...What's the weird part Sly?"

"She wanted it in the ass."

Leo dropped his phone on the bed and zipped up his suitcase,

"Alright! I've had my dose of sick fantasies for the day!"

Leo heard his onyx haired friend laugh a little,

"Look just don't fall for a redhead with green eyes, she's probably a floozy anyway. I gotta go,"

The phone clicked and Leo sat on his bed. " _Red hair? Green eyes? That girl from yesterday…"_ The teal haired boy rolled on his stomach and buried his head in the nearest pillow,

" _What if she does live that kind of lifestyle? Get yourself together Leo! You're not gonna fall in love with a loose woman!"_

The man sat up and grabbed his suitcase,

"Alright Leo...you can do this."

With more thoughts flooding into his head about the mysterious girl, Leo left with a piece of paper in his hand that held the address to the model's house.


End file.
